Roses Do Bleed
by Unama
Summary: This is something fate wants for these two. Something that cannot be denied for what destiny has brought upon them and for they are destined to meet one another under the tides of war...  This story is being rewritten!
1. In the Beginning

***Author's Note: **

*** Story type – N/A**

*** Place Setting –This story is a crossover and will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. **

*** I am planning on using: Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII and some OCs in the future. **

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** If it's confusing don't be afraid to message me, so that I can explain it better. **

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roses Do Bleed<strong>

**Act I: In the Beginning…**

**Song: The Flow of Life –The Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

The planet within its crusted layers of molten rock lies the life blood. The Lifestream. Its main purpose to bring new life into the world and when that individual dies they return to the womb of the Grand Mother, but in order to continue such a task it needed protectors. The Grand Mother assigned thirteen individuals with the power over the elements. The elite were granted the privilege to become the vessels for the God Dragons and with that, they became known throughout the world as the Guardians. Their duty to fight any threat that may dare to threaten the elemental balance of life and death. For centuries, generations of these chosen warriors of the Devine Mother fought without question until one day one Guardian betrayed the order.

In 1985, the Guardians of that time and era were fighting to stop time itself from collapsing. The Guardian of Thunder was given a task to kill the Guardian of Light for her treachery of causing such disarray in the time continuum. Julia Heartilly was that traitorous Guardian and she had found out a terrible secret. One that would shake the world asunder. Kazuya Mishima was to kill the traitorous Guardian before; she let the entire world know what the true nature of the Divine Mother was. Angeal Hewley the Guardian of Earth was best friends with Kazuya, but that all ended shortly when he found out the true sadistic intentions of what Kazuya truly was. Angeal found Kazuya attempting to assault Julia and before he could continue on, Angeal stopped the Devil Gene carrier. Both men fought and both men almost killed one another. Weeks later after they both had healed from their brawl. Kazuya's attitude and nature went wild and caused him to choose another female individual. Some primal instinct took over the devil and caused him to rape the Guardian of Wood, Jun Kazama.

Angeal awoke from his coma in January 1986 and found out that the one he loved was pregnant with Kazuya's child. A great depression came over Angeal after her found out his former best friend had died. Later, Jun rejected Angeal's proposal to marry and to take care of the baby. Jun decided to raise the child on her own and to take her unborn away from the dangers of the world. The Guardians disbanded and in September of 1986, Jin Kazama was born. After the birth of Jin Isolation Barriers were put up all around the continents to separate the cultures of species and cause the countries to enter in a state of its own timeline. The decision was made by the Goddess Cosmos and by the God Dragon Syrus himself. By the separation of continents allowed the wars to decrease and the planet to stay safe. Upon hearing of this Angeal knew that he had lost connection with Jun and decided to move on. Within those two years on March 3 1989, Angeal's daughter Rinoa is born from Julia Heartilly. Five years after Rinoa's birth Julia died in a car accident and left Angeal heartbroken. Angeal soon began noticing when Rinoa's grew into her early teens that she had special abilities as her mother once had. Julia was the last Angelis Queen of her race and because of her being the main female of her race; she caused Kazuya to go wild. Like when an animal is attracted to another to copulate. So was Kazuya to Julia, but the ritual between those two was stopped by Angeal. The more Rinoa grew the more her body attacked her on the inside as she was starting her maturity into a full-grown Queen Angelis. During those years, Jin lost his mother at the age of 15 to a demon. Within that period, Jin sought out Heihachi Mishima according to his mother's wishes. Jin was then taken in by his grandfather and taught the Mishima Ryu Fighting style. The young Kazama soon participated in the King of Iron Fist and with every battle that he fought in his victory was only moments away. In the last fight, Jin encounter the demon that killed his mother and on that night at the age of 19 something within Jin clicked. A demonic forced swelled up within him and gave him the strength to kill the demon that murdered his only family. Having no regards for human life, Heihachi shot Jin in the back of the head after his grandson's victory. Jin fell to the floor dead and now lying in his own blood.

From afar, she felt his pain, the pain of betrayal the agony of his death. Rinoa fell to the floor gripping her head in the same place where Jin was shot and she knew something inside Jin had finally awakened. Jin had awakened, but under the control of an entity. Devil Jin had awakened within his host and with using Jin's anger; he attacked Heihachi and smashed him through the wall. The young devil manifested two black raven wings and crashed upon his grandfather then pouncing off him to take flight into the midnight sky. Devil Jin flew away from site and by instinct; he found a secluded place to enter the final stages to becoming a full Satanis male. Jin enters crystal stasis by allowing his body to become a crystal statue and having a crystalline cocoon surround him. For a year and a half, Jin remained in stasis and from the ashes, he rose. Jin woken from his long slumber and tore his way out of the water filled cocoon. The newly full-grown devil fell out of the cocoon with the water coming down with him. Jin came out nude and weakened. His head muffled with only shards of what had happened on that night of possession. With the stasis now completed, Jin found him more intelligent, faster, and stronger and with his senses, more heighten then when he had his human ones. From that day, Jin left that area and within the last six months, he unlearned the Mishima fighting style and learned traditional Karate.

A couple of weeks passed and the next King of Iron Fist was announced. Jin was hesitant at first to enter the tournament, but in the end, he decided to enter. Jin later fought his father Kazuya who was brought back due to M-Cell. The young devil won and then fought his grandfather next. The battle was treacherous and out of anger Jin was about to perform the final blow upon his grandfather. A flashing image of Jun appeared in his head. With that, Jin dropped the elderly fighter and flew off into the ceiling leaving a hole and with black feathers cascading down from sky with a single white feather trailing down from the bunch. From there, the journey in Jin's life became more agonizing. Nightmares plagued him and day by day, he began to sense something from afar with a lavender scent to it. The smell somewhat calmed Jin and regain control over his right mind. Jin then entered the fifth King of Iron Fist and won.

Jin gained control over the Mishima Zaibatsu and with his newly found power, he declared war on the entire continent of Wutai. The sound of war echoed across the land and it was heard. The new Guardians of the planet answered and they were sent to stop the chaos that was happening in the enclosed continent of Wutai. The Isolation Barrier had been shut off so that the Guardians may go through, but what they didn't know was that a single girl took the opportunity to enter the continent. Inside something told Rinoa to leave the Spira continent and head for the Wutai area. The only opportunity to enter the Wutai country was when the Barrier that surrounded the country shut off. With only her hope intact and her dog, following behind Rinoa took the chance. For she desperately needed answers to what was going on with her own body and the only one she knew was none other than Kazuya Mishima. The only man who her father had told her to seek out if she wanted more information on what she was and why her body was acting how it was.

Shortly with Rinoa's arrival, Jin felt her coming from afar, from then on his attitude changed dramatically, and that would only ignite the flames that would drag him and her into a destiny that not even he or she could deny…

**Soundtracks used: **

**Final Fantasy VII**


	2. Correlation

***Author's Note: **

*** Story type – This story is a crossover and will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. **

*** I am planning on using: Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII and some OCs in the future. **

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** If it's confusing don't be afraid to message me, so that I can explain it better. **

*** This story is being rewritten. **

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roses Do Bleed<strong>

**Act II: ****Correlation**

**Song: The Sandy Badlands –The Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

The sound of the bridge began close its gates to the Wutai continent and the last chance to enter the continent itself. A young girl with her Border collie following behind her. The ravened haired girl made it past the closing doors to Wutai and all she could do was run and keep on running until, she was out of sight of the guards that guarded the place. She was now shortening of breath from the longer run and all she can do was stop to look back at the closing gates of her homeland. Her doubts her fears all were left behind in the never ending cycle of war. The Isolation Barriers of every continent was disappearing and Wutai was not far behind. The girl looked head of her and upon the dusty road that followed ahead of her. The sound of the wind roared causing the wasteland itself to grumble with the decay of the once proud country that was Wutai. The reign of the Mishima Zaibatsu caused many of the villagers in the countryside to flee from their homes and without them to care for the land; it just withered away to nothing.

Nothing, but the whistling sound of what once was and what can never and will never be once again. Jin Kazama was the reason for such decay and in turn only one company stood in his way of total annihilation over the land. G Corp rose from the ashes and declared war against Jin and in turn, Jin announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament. The girl brushed her raven hair out of her face and her chocolate brown eyes turned to an electrical post where a tattered poster hung. The girl walked over to the poster and looked gazed her eyes into it. The Zaibatsu's insignia was printed on it and on the bottom of it said 'Power is everything and those who deny it. Never had it.' The girl sighed and looked down at her well groomed collie of white, caramel brown and umber. The dog whimpered and followed his master as she began walking down the road to the city of the fallen, Kyoto. The nametag on the girl's old brown denim bag swayed back and forth with every step she took. The nametag said 'Rinoa Heartilly' on the piece of paper that was attached to her bag in beautiful handwriting.

Rinoa looked up at the clouded sky and heard thunder overhead. All she could do was keep going until; she hit a traveler's inn. An hour past and both Rinoa and her dog ran in the rain. Rinoa held her bag over her head as she tried not to get wet. The sound of her short-heeled ankle high brown buckled boots tapped on the ground. The splashes scattered everywhere causing Rinoa to get even wetter. Rinoa whistled for her dog Angelo to hurry and run faster. Angelo now all wet barked and his panting increased with every stride her took. Rinoa stopped directly in her tracks and saw a sign that said in fading letters 'Kyoto 50 miles'. She growled in frustration and then a couple of feet away from her was a giant yellow bird walking untamed in the wilderness. Rinoa smiled and got an idea to capture the bird. Slowly she crept up on the bird and grabbed from her bag a handful of Gysahl Greens. The yellow bird took in the smell of the lingering vegetable and turned to Rinoa's stead. Rinoa smiled and called the bird over. The giant bird slowly came over and began eating at the treat that was given to it.

Once the giant bird finished it looked upon Rinoa and nudged his head into her pockets in search for more of the vegetable treat. Rinoa pulled out some more and as the Chocobo was about to take a bite. Rinoa put it back in her pocket and nodded 'no'.

_**"I'll give this treat if you give me a ride to town," **_Rinoa demanded.

The Chocobo squabbled and agreed to her conditions. Rinoa smiled and got on the bird. The Chocobo let out a squawking sound and ran down the road with Angelo following behind. Rinoa rode the Chocobo for the rest of the fifty miles until, they finally reached the outskirts of the city. The sound of siren could be heard overhead as the rain finally stopped so did the sirens. The darkened sky above thundered in a fury that could only, but frighten Rinoa to the core. The colors of black and gray churned together and lighting flashed over the hellish city.

**Song: Compression of Time –The Final Fantasy VIII Soundtracks**

Rinoa covered her mouth and then fell to her knees as she gripped her stomach in pain. Angelo barked and whimpered in hopes that he may get an answer back. Rinoa sobbed her pain as the very cores within her womb caused her great anguish. Warm tears flowed down from the young angel's eyes as she could only try to cope with what her body was doing to her. Rinoa coughed and coughed until she stopped. The ministrations of her maturing body were growing worse every day and every time she seemed to lose a piece of her right mind. Something inside her wanted out and it was scratching at the surface of what is left of Rinoa's very humanity. The thought shook Rinoa down to the very corners of her heart and she finally regained control over her own body. Rinoa slowly got up gripping her head in pain and wobbling around as she tries so desperately to stay standing. She shut her eyes tight to the sounds of the voices that echoed all around her. Rinoa placed her hand gently on the temples of her head and tuned into one voice that captivated her. Rinoa opened her eyes and saw nothing, but red as she could only see a swirl of the crimson color focus on whatever she put her eyes on. Voice from all over came to Rinoa as radio waves and Rinoa looked upon the tallest building that held the strongest voice of them all. Angelo whimpered and waited for Rinoa to answer. Rinoa whimpered and tried to control her mind, but the thing inside her was searching and listening for 'His' ripples. The ripples that that this man left behind with every action he took. The being in Rinoa knew, it knew that Jin was indeed the its direct opposite and Jin suffered for that.

Jin became more temperamental and under his calm demeanor, he felt the Queen coming. Wither he like it or not she had arrived and the influence that she had over him made him go mad with lust and malice. Rinoa's body was calling out to Jin without her knowledge. The effects of her call released a lavender scent that only he or Kazuya could pick up. Rinoa's eyes went dim and then she followed into a trance. The being within her locked onto Jin's mind and it used her to listen intently on what Jin was thinking.

**Song: Truth –The Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

**Mishima Zaibatsu, 6:00 p.m. **

The main office of the Zaibatsu lit dimly, the C.E.O. who resided within the lonely chamber remained silent. The young man sat in a leather office chair, rocking back and forth, his heart filled with anxiety. The young C.E.O.'s eyes fixated on the ceiling above him counting, the little specks he saw in each ceiling square. The sound of the double wooden doors opening catches the young man's attention. A very attractive blonde woman emerged from the opening stared coldly as she walked forward bring him a plate of food to him. The Japanese came forward and looked at the provisions placed on his hard metal desk. The amber eyes of the young Kazama locked into the eyes of his bodyguard then back to the plate of food that presented itself to him. The coldblooded bodyguard was not one for patience, seeing the young ravened hair man push aside his plate.

_**"You need to eat something if you don't Kazuya will surely see this as a sign of weakness and we can't afford for you to get weak in the body or the mind. So eat!"**_ the blonde woman boldly said, the young man laid his upper body against his desk ignoring the words of his bodyguard.

Nina let out a low growl of frustration towards the young devil seeing him in a depression was now getting harder and harder to deal with. Jin began his zombie like trance a month ago, walking the hallways of the Zaibatsu quietly never speaking a word to anyone not even to his own personal bodyguard. Jin deep down was sensing something, something inside him, telling him to find the source of the aura, he has been sensing during that entire time. The devil gene inside him pulsed whenever the sensation of that aura spiked, as if it was calling out to him. Jin tightened his fists in frustration, growling, and looking back up with half-lidded golden eyes. Every night was the same, feelings of want and need washed over him. Jin could actually smell the aura from afar. The scent was sweet like lavender, but only much more alluring and pleasing to his senses.

Nina observed Jin's unusual behavior seeing, him pace back and forth across the office like some caged animal. Jin would stop every so often and look out the window; he was always on alert as he was anticipating for something to happen. He would stop and it would look like he was listening in for something. Nina knew better then to let, Jin go out on his own, not in his condition. Jin ran his fingers through his distinctive spiky black hair that spiked out in an unusual pattern. Beads of sweat formed from the young C.E.O.'s pores as it cascaded down from his fore head, to his cheeks. Nina witnessed the frustration of the young devil as he tried to keep, himself together. Jin's breathe hastened feeling the alluring aura take hold of his senses. The hold on him was too much to bear and he could instantly feel the pressure build up. Jin gripped his face and fell to his knees. Something was trying to enter into his mind and he could only sit back and watch as the demonic being within him listened in and communed with the intruding voice. Jin fell to the ground and gripped put his hands into fists. Jin felt the connection with the other entity disappear and her felt that his control over his body. The Kazama got up and leaned himself against the nearest wall he could find. Nina walked over to him and waited for him to catch his breath. She then pulled him up by his arms and walked him over to the nearby couch. Jin fell on the soft leathery black couch and grabbed a pillow to rest his weary head. Nina went over to his desk to grab his jacket and when she got there, he was already asleep. Jin fell asleep instantly and Nina nodded her head and placed the jacket over the tired C.E.O.

**Kyoto Outskirts, 6:20 p.m.**

Rinoa fell to the ground after the being within her lost its direct link to Jin. Her entire body felt drained and soon she closed her eyes to welcome the comforts of sleep. Angelo barked and barked in trying to wake his master, but all attempts failed. He soon started howling into the clouded sky in hopes that someone, somewhere out there could hear his desperate pleas for help…

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Final Fantasy VIII**


	3. Divine Intervention

***Author's Note: **

*** Story type – This story is a crossover and will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. **

*** I am planning on using: Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII and some OCs in the future. **

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** If it's confusing don't be afraid to message me, so that I can explain it better. **

*** This story is being rewritten. **

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roses Do Bleed<strong>

**Act III: Devine Intervention**

**Song: The Salt Flats –The Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

Rain fell over Kyoto and Rinoa's now unconscious body remained on the muddy ground. Angelo whimpered and nudged at his master's face, but to no avail. Rinoa was remained lying on her stomach, her raven with caramel streaks on the side covered her entire face and the mud covered her legs in its fine textures of umber and grey. Deep in the contours of her mind, she was communicating with Jin through her dreams. She was unaware of what she was even doing even in her own dreams. Rinoa could see the dreams Jin was having and right now, he was having a nightmare. One of when he was a boy of fifteen and the loss to his mother. Jin felt in his dream as if someone was watching him. Something inside told him to not be afraid of this holy presence. Rinoa's eyes moved in her unconscious state as she reacted to the feeling that was going on within Jin's mind. Her heart began racing and she then began screaming. She turned to her back and bellowed out in pain, she was still unaware of what was going on. Her body retracted and floundered on the muddy floor. Angelo barked and howled. He panicked for the wellbeing and continued to bark in hopes that she would awaken.

**Song: For the Reunion –The Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Soundtrack**

**Mishima Zaibatsu, 7:00 p.m.**

Jin screamed and yelled in his sleep. Nina tried to hold him down and yelled out his name as she tried so hard to wake the C.E.O. from his tormenting nightmare. A cold sweat came over Jin and inside his mind, he saw inside Rinoa's dreams. How she felt during the maturity spikes when her body attacked her. The lingering lust after words and how she tried to resist, the true nature of her species. Jin trashed in his sleep and clawed at the couch he laid on to shreds. Soon his devil marking on his left arm began pulsing red. Electricity shot out of his body and flew into the air. Nina backed away and watched as the young devil took hold of the exact place where his tattoo was glowing. Soon, Jin's beautiful golden colored orbs shot open and his pupils dilated to the extreme agonizing torture he alone had to endure. Jin gritted his teeth and saw nothing but red. His sight displayed everything in a swirling vortex of red and as he got up from where he lay, Jin looked around at Nina and saw her entire body glowing golden. The Kazama back away in fear of what the devil gene truly was capable of when it interacted with the other entity. All over remained red, but only those with a life force remained glowing. Jin looked out the window and then gripped his head as he too heard the surrounding voices of the people around him. Something then caught his attention. Something that made him drop to his knees. Jin for some reason focused on a single area that looked like the outskirts of Kyoto. The Kazama blocked out all of the other noises and focused on that one area by pure instinct. Jin heard in the distance he was in the crying howls of a dog and the screams of a girl.

**Song: Rose of May by Kate the Great19 (Youtube)**

**Theme song of Roses Do Bleed**

Jin's breath slowed down and the lusting feeling washed over him like a bloodbath of malice and sin. The C.E.O. leaned against the window and felt the horrible feelings that swelled within this female. She was suffering just as much as he had. Off the bat, Jin knew that Rinoa's father's pupil killed her own dad and her mother was taken away when she was very young. Jin fell to the ground and felt warm stinging tears well up in his eyes. The young devil wiped his eyes dry and looked at his hands. Jin had no recollection of hi crying and it frightened him inside, though he never showed it. Nina watched Jin get up from the floor and stumbled his way to his office chair. Jin sat in the chair and leaned his head back to recover from his episode. Nina walked to his desk and sighed.

_**"It's gotten worse hasn't it?"**_ Nina asked.

Jin could only chuckle and nod.

_**"Do you know what is causing it?" **_Nina said as she leaned against the metal desk.

Jin remained quiet and leaned forward to look upon his bodyguard.

_**"Look, I am not one for sympathies, but you need help. I cannot help you if you don't tell me what is wrong with you,"**_ Nina said coldly.

Jin sighed and gazed into Nina's cobalt eyes. Nina sighed with frustration and turned away until, Jin's voice brought her back to his lingering gaze_**, "It's a female…" **_

_**"Wait a what?" **_Nina questioned.

Jin leaned back and smiled coldly_**, "A female…she's in her maturing stages and she calling out for a mate you could say…" **_

Nina looked baffled at Jin and gave him a concerned look_**, "So, she is the same species that you are or something, I'm not following."**_

_**"Her body wants sex, but she doesn't. She is the opposite of what I am…" **_Jin rested his elbows on his desk and ran his finger through his hair.

_**"So are you going to answer?" **_Nina asked.

Jin looked at Nina and remained quiet for a brief moment_**, "I don't know…I don't know where she is or what she even looks like. I can only detect her by her scent," **_

_**"…Hmm I really can't help you on that," **_Nina said calmly.

Jin looked away and got up from where he sat_**, "I'm going to my chamber to rest…keep me posted if anything happens with G Corp.."**_

_**"And what of you? You are in no condition to be walking around. Every time you have one of your little episodes, you seem to lose power," **_Nina said calmly.

Jin stopped and looked back at his bodyguard_**, "Then once I'm done resting…I'm going to go out to find her…and to understand why she is here…your dismissed…" **_Jin left his office and walked to the nearest elevator.

Jin waited for the elevator to come down and when it finally came, Jin walked through the opening door and pressed the button up. The doors closed and Jin felt sensations of the needs of his devil side try to break through, but Jin fought off the urge to allow such a thing to happen. The elevator finally stopped at the top floor of the Gargoyle's Perch. Jin went to his throne and went to a secret panel that opened the entrance to his room. Jin scanned his fingerprint and his eye, opening the door in the process. The door opened allowing Jin into his private space. Jin took off his clothes and entered his bathroom to freshen up. He opened the water to his shower and let it run for a few seconds to get the hot water going.

**Song: Waiting for Something to Awaken –The Parasite EVE Soundtrack**

Jin put his hand in the now warm water and went in under showerhead. Jin let the water wash all over on to his tense muscles. He lifted his head up closing his eyes to embrace the warmth of the shower. Jin stood in the shower leaning his body against the wet tiled wall. Jin rubbed his face with his hand trying to shake off the drowning lust that consumed him like some disease. The water ran for at least a good hour with, Jin still standing underneath it. Finally, he snapped back into reality turning off the water and grabbing a towel getting out of the shower. The C.E.O. moved to his sink and wiped the mirror clear of any foggy haze that the hot water caused. Jin examined himself in the mirror, seeing a darker part of him grinning back. The Kazama knew the sleepless nights were now taking its toll on him and on his mind. Jin moved away from the mirror and finished drying himself off. He came out of the bathroom nude and with a white towel over his head. His walked to his drawer and pulled out some black boxers to put on. Jin went to his closet to grab some clothes pulling out a black riding jacket that he only buttoned up halfway to show some of his nude well-built chest, a pair of black riding pants that had the same tattoo symbol embedded on his right pant leg. On his left arm, he bore a mark that Devil branded onto his skin. Underneath he wore his red fighting gloves and he had black riding boots on.

Jin walked to his bed falling on it, grabbing a nearby pillow to rest his pounding head. He decided to close his eyes and fell asleep for a while. An hour past and Jin was wakened by the sound of voices coming from all around him. He gripped his head in pain and hiss with his eyes shut tight. Jin scooted out of bed and screamed out to the voices to stop. Soon all of the voices left and Jin breathed in and out heavily.

_**"I-I can't take it anymore…" **_Jin said falling back with his hands covering his face. Tears flowed from the cracks of his fingers until he heard another voice crying in his mind. Jin wiped his face away and got up. He closed his eyes and tuned into the sobbing female. She was saying in small words 'I hurt, I suffer'. Jin then knew it was the source of his problems. He now knew what he had to do to end this nightmare for him and for her sake.

Jin decided to find this girl and to take her as his. He knew he wasn't in his right mind and that it could be his devil side making him think these things, but he needed to follow what his instincts were telling him. The Satanis male smirked, then grabbed his keys from his drawer, and left his room behind. Something out there was calling to him. Jin's fists tighten, he groaned in frustration wanting nothing more than to taste this forbidden fruit. Jin could smell her from afar and had no doubt that; Kazuya was sensing this sweet alluring scent too. Jin needed to find the source of this scent before, Kazuya found whoever was emitting it first. Jin walked to the elevator again and pressed the button to the parking lot. The elevator went down and soon opened. Jin walked out of the elevator and headed to his motorcycle. He started up the ignition feeling the motor start. Jin revved up his motor and rode off into the darkened streets of Kyoto. Meanwhile, in the far outskirts of a city a young raven hair girl with caramel colored streaks going down the side was out in the rain unconscious.

**Song: The Successor –The Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

**Kyoto Outskirts, 8:50 p.m.**

Angelo now soaking wet and shivering cold remained by Rinoa's side. Rinoa remained and the Chocobo that she road remained with the two. It used its wing to shield Rinoa from the rain. Rinoa was now awake but she was unable to get up because of her weakened state. She could only cry and ride off the aching feeling that her maiden area pulsed with. Angelo licked Rinoa's cheek and whined. Rinoa was soaking wet and filled with mud. Her clothes were now all filled with the earthy textures. The thunder clashed harder and the so the rain. Rinoa finally found enough strength to get up and she held onto the Chocobo's head. Angelo wagged his tail and Rinoa lightly smiled at him. The Chocobo nudged at Rinoa's pocket and Rinoa turned to the bird. She put her hand in her pocket and gave the last of her Greens to the bird. The Chocobo squealed in delight and Rinoa sent him off back into the wild. Rinoa turned to the city and grabbed her bag and began limping into the city of where her true destiny lies. With only the hope of finding a cure to whatever ailed her…


	4. Bound by Sinning Time

***Author's Note: **

*** Story type – This story is a crossover and will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**

*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. **

*** I am planning on using some OCs in the future. **

*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**

*** If it's confusing don't be afraid to message me, so that I can explain it better. **

*** This story is being rewritten. **

*** Critique, comments are always welcome. XP **

*** Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roses Do Bleed<strong>

**Act IV: Bound by Sinning Time**

**Song: The Salt Flats –The Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack**

**Kyoto Highway to the Outskirt Wastelands, 8:40 p.m.**

His heart was beating heavily with anticipation. Jin could feel her presence and it was getting closer and closer by the minute. Jin pushed the gas harder and gritted his teeth in eagerness of finding this girl. The motorcycle went faster and soon Jin made a right turn into the next intersection. The sign said 'Kyoto Wastelands'. Jin eyed the sign and ignored the dangers out in the wilderness. Ten minutes later Jin reached the city limits and slowly stopped on the side of the wet road. The rain had stopped and Jin got off his motorcycle, leaned against, and crossed his arms. Jin remained where he was and waited. He somehow knew that within the hour, someone would come down that exact road.

**Kyoto Road Outskirts, 8:45p.m.**

Rinoa's boots clapped and clopped along the pavement of the black tar highway to Kyoto. She limped her way to the city with Angelo following behind. The treacherous path she took to get to the Wutai continent was finally taking its toll on her body. Her mind was tired and her body was worn down. Rinoa began stumbling down the road her vision now blurred and soon once the city was in her sight, she fell to the ground. Angelo barked and whined as he saw Rinoa try to get up from the ground. Rinoa slowly picked herself up and took small steps down the road. Upon, her arrival she saw a man down the road leaning against a black motorcycle. The man soon turned his head and saw a girl with raven hair slowly making her way down the road. Jin uncrossed his arms and examined the girl until he finally realized that she was about to fall down. Jin quickly dashed to the girl's aid and grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. The dog that followed behind her growled and bark at Jin. Jin drew his eyes towards the Border Collie and remained stern. Rinoa's eyes stayed open half way, but the vision of the man who held her remained hazy. Jin could smell the scent of her flavored heat enticing his senses as he growled and closed his eyes. Rinoa breathed ever so slowly drawing the Kazama's attention and making him wants to surrender to such a unbearable sensation of a night of passionate never-ending love.

Jin could only embrace the thought and feeling of what was to be and to come, but only his self-desire to stay sane pushed him to stay on his path of wrongs and rights. The border collie looked up at Jin with his honey brown eyes gazing upon the Raven's presence as all he could do was whimper and moan in fear of what was in the CEO. Deep inside slept a beast of brimstone and fire. The swelling malice and hate he had for the Mishima bloodline, his own self-created devil. Jin placed Rinoa in front of him as he got on the motorcycle and just stared out into the wide-open road of dust and despair. To go back to a city that aboard you and hates you…or to leave and run and to never come back. The thoughts of doubt lingered in Jin's head he could only think about his future. His honey eyes gazed down at Rinoa; he could only looks upon her with sorrow and confusion on what he wanted. What did he want? A life of pain and regret or something more, Jin's thoughts finally took form into his answer as he gently placed Rinoa's body down to the floor. Soon the sounds of screams and unbending horror could be heard from afar, Jin ran as quickly as he could to the Cliffside and gazed upon the flaming city of where he resided. The scene made him far to his knees as he could only shake in fear upon seeing the giant floating sphere of water hovering above the city as it shot out waves of pure energy. Black miasma oozed out from the blackened waters of the ocean and creatures of dark rose from its depths. Time ceased to exist it got slower and slower as Jin ran into the city seeing sin spawn infecting people with its parasitic toxins.

Jin looked around and saw a familiar face nothing mattered anymore the city was on the brink of destruction as the great sphere of water screeched causing Jin to cover his ears. A girl with black hair and pigtails ran to Jin's aid as she looked at him crying as both hugged each other and gasped as their final Sin breached the city and revealed its form as its shadow fell upon the land. Both Xiao and Jin were both engulfed in the darkness of this behemoth. Time stopped and then in a flash the world around them shattered like glass and was swallowed completely into the depths of time itself. Jin and Xiaoyu disappeared along with many of their friends and enemies…for this was just the start of the final epoch.

**Author's Note: **

**D: I really don't do the Jin X Rinoa thing, but I'll continue this story. Jin and Rin won't be together as the story goes on you'll all understand why and how everything is connected to this scene and to Sin of man. XD**

**Soundtracks: **

**Final Fantasy VIII**


End file.
